


Two versions of the same game

by MandyHopesan



Series: The small pleasures of the Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Strip Tease, Strip Wicked Grace (Dragon Age), Wicked Grace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: A game of wicked grace is to be played and how is anyone suppose to stand a chance against Josephine without a bit of cheating? A.k.a. Lavellan is trying to distract her girlfriend by being seductive (a little tease)
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Series: The small pleasures of the Inquisitor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691740
Kudos: 39





	Two versions of the same game

**Author's Note:**

> For reference the inquisitor is wearing clothing from approximately 18th century. Mostly because I’m familiar with all the undergarments from this period. Even worn them myself, they are really quite comfortable if you get the fit right. This is more or less historical accurate strip poker (clothing wise) so if you are not familiar with 18th century woman’s wear click the link (My reference: [Getting dressed in the 18th century - working woman ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUmO7rBMdoU&feature=share&fbclid=IwAR1O83JHiMiigtN2OQY4vDCeGWpJ_ZiF_r_CjNeUpYjYZ-s9HEdwDbSR77I) )

The inquisitor had been relaxing on her couch, legs curled up under her skirt, reading a book when Varric found her. It was a quiet day and they would have another few days or so before they needed to head out again so she indulged herself by dressing up in her skirts and petticoats instead of her normal sensible trousers and tunic that she wore on the battlefield.

“I finally convinced Curly to trying another game of Wicked Grace, are you in?”

“Of course! I have a few new tricks I want to try, myself,” Lavellan replied with a wicked smile.

“Oh? Think you can compete with Ruffles for the title of champion?”

“Be better than Josephine at cards? No way! But I learned a few things about our dear ambassador since last time which might let me win a game or two.”

“Your dear ambassador you mean? You were quite animated about that last time at the tavern,” Varric teased.

“Varric! We agreed to never talk about that night again!” Lavellan protested following the dwarf down the long stairs from her chamber cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah, so you say. If you can play Ruffles out of a few coins I will look forward to it.”

~L~

Much later in the tavern:

“That’s it! I do adore you Josephine but I’m not losing any more coins to you! I’m doing a Cullen and betting one article of my clothing instead.” Cullen groaned at the reminder of last time but the rest of the people around the table grinned.

“Are you sure, boss?” Ironbull asked.

“Of course. Unlike you my outfit contains multiple layers so I can go a few rounds before it becomes even slightly embarrassing.” Lavellan said with a wink and got a huffed laugh in reply.

“Well then, I shall be daring and do the same” Josephine said.

“If everyone is ready, I will deal the next round.”

~L~

A few rounds passed and Lavellan lost her jacket, shawl and one scarlet red sock which she threw at Dorian for calling her a coward, picking something so non-scandalous. Which he of course claimed as his sock from now on even if it technically was Josephine’s “prize”. Now that the jacket and the shawl was out of the way Lavellan’s plan could begin. Before entering the tavern she had loosen the chemise cording, tugging it down below the stays and lifted up her breast once more before tightening the stays lacing a bit to really show them of. With the shawl still on it hadn’t really been noticeable but now it was on full display. Which she of course did her best to emphasis by leaning forward for her goblet making sure to brush into Josephine’s side every time the ambassadors turn came up.

“I got the Angel of Death show your hands everyone,” Cassandra proclaimed, and everyone put down their hand for a quick counting.

“Looks like I won this one, everyone pay up!” Lavellan smiled.

“Ruffles that’s a positively horrible hand. Looks like your cunning plan is working, Inquisitor,” Varric said.

“…cunning plan? That’s what you been doing with all the leaning forward and brushing against me?! Trying to seduce me into losing?!” Josephine looked positively scandalized realizing she had been falling for the oldest trick in the book.

“Me? I would never! I simply wanted a drink. It’s not my fault that you find me so attractive that you get distracted, darling.” Lavellan tried to look as innocent as possible as she leaned forward and untied the golden sash around Josephine’s hip letting her fingers linger and slowly stroking the other woman’s curves. In the background she could hear someone choke on their drink.

“Oh, drop the innocent act Lavellan, anyone who has been on the road with you knows that it very much isn’t true. I remember the time that…” Dorian begun and was very quickly cut off. The rest of the company did very much not need to hear that story.

“Dorian if you say another word…” Lavellan smoothly switched over to ancient elvish to keep the conversation just between the two of them.

_“I will tell Ironbull exactly what kind of poetry you vax over his ‘well defined chest’ after a bottle of honey wine.”_

“You wouldn’t!” Dorian said, scandalized, in common tongue.

“Try me,” Lavellan smirked still halfway in Josephine’s lap.

“Well, I don’t know what you are talking about and I expect neither of you will tell us so let us get on with the game. But don’t think you can distract me into falling for your tricks a second time, you minx,” Josephine huffed and pushed her girlfriend’s hands away from where they had tried to sneak between layers to find skin.

“Of course you won’t dear,” Lavellan pressed a quick kiss to Josephine’s cheek as she drew back with her prize in her hands.

~L~

The next round was played and Josephine kept her focus firmly at her cards and all the other players except the inquisitor next to her and to no one’s surprise, won that round.

“Told you I wouldn’t fall for it twice! Now hand over my prize,” Josephine said merrily, finally looking at her partner again.

“Why Josephine, if you wanted me out of my clothes you only had to ask,” Lavellan purred and then stood up to make a proper show of slowly untying first the front ribbon and then the back, stepping out of her clear green overskirt and putting it in Josephine’s lap before sitting down again, now only dressed in her undergarments.

“I’m not sure who actually won. They both feel equally pleased,” Cole noted, confusing clear in his voice.

“Pretty sure they are playing different games kid,” Varric said, which only made Cole look more confused.

~L~

The game went on and Lavellan lost Josephine’s stash again, her petticoat and her pockets, even if Verric complained that they shouldn’t be counted as an individual clothing piece. However, it was ruled as good enough since they were put on on their own and not attached to any other garment. The inquisitor was now sitting in the tavern chair dressed only in her chemise, which had become so well worn over the years that it was now slightly see through, her stays and the one red knee sock that she had left. Now seeing an end to the game and her layers she decided to up the game a bit. It would surely land her in trouble after they retired to her chambers but it would be the best kind of trouble. The next time she lost she spoke out;

“I can’t decide what to remove next, Josephine dear won’t you decide which prize you want.” Josephine looked up from her card and suddenly realized exactly how little clothing her partner had left. There were hardly any clothes left to choose from and even if Lavellan didn’t seem too bothered by it, probably due to her Dalish upbringing, Josephine was. Call her possessive or jealous but she didn’t like other people to see what was hers. So, what was the last indecent things to remove?

“I want, eh…” Josephine looked over her girlfriends form again which really didn’t help with her concentration at all. A flash of red finely cough her attention, oh praise the maker, Lavellan still had a sock left.

“Your sock,” she decided ignoring the groans of disappointment from the crowd.

“Pity, I was hoping to get a matching pair,” Dorian said.

“As you wish,” Lavellan said pushing her chair back a bit, stood up and swung her leg up on the table, untied the ribbon under her knee and slowly rolled the knee sock down all while keeping eye contact with Josephine who actually dropped the deck she’d been shuffling.

“Here you go dear.” Lavellan handed over the sock to a slightly flushed ambassador and sat down again.

“It looks like the boss is winning her game,” Ironbull observed, amusement colouring his voice.

“Winning? But she is getting nothing. What is she playing if it’s not Wicked Grace?” Cole asked.

“I believe it’s called foreplay and the prize comes later,” Dorian said with a wink only to get elbowed in the side by Varric.

“Oh quiet, Sparkles. Kid, I will explain it later, it’s a gown up people thing.”

Another round was played and Josephine remained so distracted that she lost her belt, which Lavellan took great pleasure in stealing away with nimble fingers which might or might not have wandered a bit.

“Feeling distracted again, are we dear?” she whispered leaning in closely to press a kiss to Josephine’s cheek.

“You know exactly what you are doing and you will regret it later when we are alone,” Josephine replied just as quiet before turning her head and caught her girlfriend’s lips in a proper kiss which quickly turned filthy. She let it go on for a few moments, giving Lavellan a taste of what she was in for later, before pushing her back into her own chair again, pointedly ignoring the wolf-whistling she was pretty sure came from Dorian. Really, that man was shameless and if she wasn’t well aware that his preferences lay elsewhere she would be a bit miffed about the ease with which he flirted with Lavellan.

“Somehow I’m not sorry at all,” Lavellan said, a bit out of breath and her cheeks coloured bright red.

~L~

The game went on and Josephine seemed to have regained her focus because she quickly won back her belt and when she won the next round again it wasn’t really much left to remove. So Lavellan pulled up the stomacher and put it down on the table before she started fiddling with the knot to the lacing.

“Ah blast the knot is stuck again. Josephine dear, can you help me? This stupid angle makes it impossible.” The knot was in fact not at all stuck, from the beginning anyway, but she wasn’t going to pass up on the chance on getting Josephine’s hands near her breasts. After all, Dorian had been very right that this was foreplay.

“Of course,” Josephine said leaning forward and started picking at the knot brushing her fingers lightly against Lavellan’s breast, causing the other woman breath to stutter, because there was really no avoiding it giving how low the chemise was. While she was unpicking the lacing for the first few holes she also made sure to dip her fingers down to tighten up the neckline of the chemise.

“I never took you for an exhibitionist, boss” Ironbull remarked casually taking a swing of his tankard.

“I wouldn’t say I am really,” Lavellan replied.

“I just have different view of privacy than you city dwellers have. Growing up with living in tents and communal washing in available streams you learn to have very little shame or issues with seeing other people’s bodies or knowing what they get up to. I could sit here completely in the nudes and still not feel like it was anything to note about it.”

“That makes sense,” Ironbull said and a few other people nodded in agreement.

“Now, if I where to go down on Josephine right here right now, that would be exhibitionism.” Lavellan couldn’t help to add and smirked then the room filled with equal part embarrassed groaning and heady laughter.

“Dear!” Josephine stopped her unpicking in shock.

“Don’t worry, I won’t actually do it. It really isn’t my thing.”

“Still, how can you say such things?!” Josephine dropped her head to rest on the chest in front of her.

“There, there,” Lavellan stroke Josephine’s silky soft hair stealing a few hairpins as she was at it.

“Because I’m shameless, have no filter after a few drinks and also really enjoy watching people get embarrassed?”

“The no filter part is true at least,” Verric remarked merrily.

“We agreed to never talk about that again, remember?”

“The mysterious drinking night?” Josephine asked, sitting up to finish unlacing Lavellan’s stays.

“The drinking night,” Lavellan confirmed. “Bloody Krem and his sneaky drinks.”

~L~

The stays was removed accompanied with more banter and one last round was played which, to no-one’s surprise, Josephine also won.

“Well Josie want to claim your prize on your own or should I remove it,” Lavellan fiddled with the hem of her chemise.

“That’s quite enough of this,” Josephine stood up, unwrapping her own purple over tunic, reviling her golden shirt and brown knee-pants, to wrap around her girlfriend’s form before throwing her over her shoulder and marching towards the door.

“That’s what you get for teasing,” Varric laughed along with the rest of the crowd (well, except Cassandra who mostly looked scandalized).

“It’s only teasing if you don’t deliver,” Lavellan shouted back.

Outside of the tavern Josephine quickly rounded the corner and pressed her hand against the fast travel stone which landed them in a thankfully empty great hall. She turned towards the door to the inquisitor’s tower and continued walking without putting Lavellan down despite her protests. In fact, she didn’t set her down until she could throw her girlfriend down on her luxurious bed, crawling after to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss.

“So,” she said sitting up, still straddling her partner.

“You had your fun teasing me all evening so now it is my turn to tease you.”

Uh-oh!

**Author's Note:**

> [Que steamy sex] use your imaginations my dears ;) 
> 
> Once again mostly written for my pleasure so shower me in compliments or don't say anything.


End file.
